THE INFANT SORROW
by kRieZt
Summary: scene taken before cutscene Mission 12 : Yamato. Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, Vergil tiba di rumah orangtuanya dan bersiap mengubah dirinya menjadi iblis. Namun karena lelah, dia tertidur dan jatuh ke alam mimpi. dia bertemu dengan sisi manusianya yang bernama V. lelaki bertato itu membujuknya untuk mengurungkan niat jahatnya. Poetic, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!


**The Infant Sorrow **

Cast : Vergil, V

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort, Poetic

Rating : K

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM and poem lyrics to William Blake

Warning : semua bait puisi saya terjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia. Apabila ada kesalahan dalam penerjemahan, saya mohon maaf. OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

"Berikan tubuhmu kepada kami, maka kau akan menjadi kuat, Vergil…"

"Bangunlah, Vergil. Jangan termakan janji manis para iblis…"

"Kalau kau ingin bertambah kuat, jangan jadi manusia..."

"Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan manusia…"

"Adikmu adalah penghalangmu untuk menjadi kuat, Vergil…"

"Akuilah bahwa adikmu itu memang kuat karena dia tidak kehilangan hatinya..."

"Tanpa aku, kau hanyalah cangkang kosong tak berguna…"

"Tanpa aku, kau tidak akan menjadi kuat, Vergil…"

Dua suara itu bersahutan di kepala Vergil. Mereka terus memberikan pilihan tanpa henti hingga kemudian pria berambut perak itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, nafasnya tersengal dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sesaat dia masih tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Selimut hangat menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba untuk tenang. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menyingkirkan suara-suara tidak menyenangkan itu dari kepalanya.

Setelah dia mendapatkan tenaga, dia mencoba bangun dan duduk. Dia menyeka keringat di keningnya dan menoleh ke jendela di sampingnya. Cahaya matahari terlihat menyelinap dari balik tirai yang robek. Dia memandang berkeliling, mencoba menebak di mana dia sebenarnya. _Tunggu dulu_, ini rumah siapa? Ini kamar tidur siapa? Dia pernah berada di sini sebelumnya, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Bahkan dia tidak punya banyak kenangan di tempat yang terlihat usang ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini?"

"Kau sendiri yang membawa dirimu kemari, Vergil."

Secepat kilat Vergil menyambar pedang yang diletakkan di dekat tempat tidur dan dihunus ke orang yang tadi mengajaknya berbicara. Mata birunya berkilat waspada. Lelaki yang mengajaknya bicara berdiri di dekat jendela kamar. Dia belum bisa melihat wajahnya karena tidak ada cahaya di dekatnya. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan mendekatinya, sampai akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Kau siapa?"

Sosok yang dilihat Vergil ini adalah lelaki berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam legam. Dia mengenakan mantel panjang tanpa lengan. Tubuh kurusnya dipenuhi tato. Dia membawa tongkat yang terbuat dari besi. Lelaki itu menyeringai dan berkata, "_'Kau tertidur, aku tidak berniat membangunkanmu._'. Harusnya kau kenal aku, Vergil. Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku. Kita ini satu kesatuan, kau ingat?"

Masih dikacaukan dengan mimpinya barusan, Vergil berusaha sebisa mungkin mengingat sosok lelaki ini. Dia memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Aku tidak ingat kau. Tapi aku ingat suaramu."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau mengingat suaraku?"

"Kau berbicara denganku di dalam mimpiku barusan."

"Bukankah kita selalu berbicara di dalam mimpimu, Anak Sparda?"

"Kau sebut nama ayahku, sekarang juga akan kupenggal kepalamu," ancam Vergil.

Lelaki bertato itu tertawa lembut dan berkata, "Kalau kau bunuh aku, khawatir kau akan bersedih. Kau akan kehilangan satu-satunya harta tinggalan orangtuamu yang paling berharga."

"Tahu apa kau tentang kesedihan dan kebahagiaan? Aku adalah iblis, aku tidak akan terkecoh oleh hal-hal dramatis seperti itu."

"Hmm…atau mungkin kau sudah tidak ingin merasakan semua itu lagi?"

Vergil masih siaga dengan pedangnya ketika lelaki misterius itu kini duduk di dekatnya. Dia bisa melihat jelas matanya yang berwarna hijau gelap. Ada yang aneh dengan senyumnya yang kosong dan mengerikan. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia tidak merasakan adanya aura jahat keluar darinya. Lelaki ini bukan ancaman, tapi dia tetap harus waspada. Pedangnya kembali disarungkan dan diletakkan tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Vergil.

"Ingin berkenalan dengan tubuh yang menampungku," jawab lelaki itu lembut.

"Kau bukan manusia."

"Tapi aku rapuh seperti manusia."

"Kau bilang kita adalah satu kesatuan."

"Karena aku adalah bagian darimu. Aku tinggal di dalam tubuhmu, Vergil."

"Jadi kau ini apa?" tanya Vergil tidak sabaran.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menjulurkan gagang tongkatnya ke dagu Vergil. Dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat mata biru pria di depannya. "Kau pria cerdas. Aku tidak perlu mengulang kata-kataku. Tapi karena kau butuh pertolongan, jadi kujelaskan padamu sekali lagi. Aku adalah kau, kau adalah aku. Kita adalah satu kesatuan."

Vergil menatap balik mata hijau lelaki itu dan berkata, "Siapa namamu?"

"Tadinya aku ingin menyebut Vergil sebagai namaku. Tapi akan terasa canggung jika kita saling kenal menggunakan nama yang sama. Hmm…aku tahu. Kau boleh memanggilku V. Itu akan lebih mudah diingat."

Entah mengapa seringai tajam V membuat bulu roma Vergil berdiri. Dia tidak gentar, tidak merasa takut, tapi dia merasakan perbedaan saat berhadapan dengannya. Dia sendiri masih mencoba memecahkan teka teki keberadaannya di sini. Sekarang ditambah dengan kehadiran orang yang mengaku berasal dari tubuhnya. Vergil menarik wajahnya menjauh dari gagang tongkat V dan berkata, "Sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu. Kau mau apa, V?"

"'_Tidak ada lagi rasa kasihan jika kita semua bahagia'_," lantun V. Dia lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Vergil. Sebelum dia keluar dari kamar, dia berkata, "Keluarlah dari sini. Sapalah matahari. Secangkir teh mungkin bisa sedikit menyemangatimu, Vergil."

Sejenak Vergil enggan meninggalkan tempat tidur. Sekali lagi dia melihat sekelilingnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia mengetahui semuanya telah berubah. Dia yakin kamar ini berantakan saat dia bangun. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, kamar ini tidak lagi terlihat menyedihkan. Tirai jendela dan karpetnya kembali utuh, sofa dan mejanya berada di tempatnya kembali. Kamar ini terlihat rapi seperti tidak pernah ada kekacauan sebelumnya. Sambil terus menerka di dalam kepalanya, pria berambut perak itu turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke tempat V berada.

Seketika dia membuka pintu, tibalah dia di ruang makan. Ya, sebuah ruangan dengan meja panjang dan banyak kursi. Di atas meja sudah terhidang menu sarapan pagi. V berada di sana, sedang menuang teh ke cangkir keramik berwarna biru.

"Coba beritahu aku, Vergil. Apakah menu sarapan ini adalah yang kau suka?" tanya V kemudian menarik kursi untuk Vergil.

Yang dilihat Vergil adalah semangkuk salad buah dan sayuran dicampur dengan minyak zaitun, dan 2 potong roti manis. "Bagaimana kau tahu ini adalah makanan kesukaanku?" tanya dia sedikit bersemangat.

"Oh, jangan lupa kalau kita adalah orang yang sama. Kita punya lidah yang sama. Aku masih ingat apa yang kau suka. Termasuk teh herbal yang baru saja kutuang ini."

"Ini…bisa di makan?"

V tertawa lembut dan menjawab, "Tentu saja bisa. Silakan dinikmati. Aku akan berada di sini menemanimu."

Vergil menusuk garpu ke roti manis dan mengangkatnya ke hidungnya. _Ini nyata_, aroma roti manis ini sangat dikenalnya. Dia meletakkan kembali rotinya dan mengangkat cangkir teh. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah teh herbal kesukaannya. Dia tidak begitu suka teh hitam atau teh merah pada umumnya. Mencoba menyingkirkan keraguan dalam dirinya, dia menyantap apa yang dihidangkan dengan lahap. Dia sudah lama tidak makan seenak ini. Walau hanya semangkuk salad dan potongan roti, ini sudah membayar rasa laparnya selama terjebak di dunia iblis.

Sesaat pria itu menyadari bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan. V tengah duduk di seberangnya sambil menatap wajahnya. Lelaki bertato itu tersenyum tipis saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang berpikir mengapa kau tampan sekali," jawab V kemudian menopang dagu di punggung tangannya. "Kemudian aku melihat foto keluargamu. Kau dan adikmu mewarisi keindahan dari ibumu. Aku suka melihat mata birumu, Vergil."

Vergil seperti mendapat hantaman keras di dadanya ketika V menyinggung soal ibunya. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ingatan tentang masa lalunya sudah dibuang jauh dengan alasan dia tidak ingin ada penyesalan. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam. Dia kembali menatap V yang masih berbicara padanya, "Katakan padaku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Apa pun yang aku rencanakan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin kau capai dari semua rencanamu, Vergil. Kau bersusah payah mengumpulkan kekuatan sampai terlunta-lunta di dunia iblis. Anggaplah sekarang kau sudah cukup kuat—"

"Aku adalah kekuatanku yang mutlak," potong Vergil dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin dan tegas. "Aku sudah mencapai kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya. Kali ini aku tidak akan terkalahkan."

V tertawa lembut dan berkata, "Aku percaya kau sudah sangat kuat. Bahkan kehadiranku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi oleh ragamu. Aku akan tersingkir sebentar lagi. Tapi kau harus ingat. Dengan tidak adanya aku, kau akan meneruskan hidupmu dengan penuh penyesalan."

"Hmph, aku tidak punya apa pun untuk disesali. Aku sudah punya kekuatan, ini cukup untukku meneruskan hidupku."

Keduanya diliputi keheningan sampai Vergil menghabiskan sarapannya. Dia menegak habis tehnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Dia berjalan ke ruangan lain di rumah besar ini. Langkahnya kemudian membawanya ke depan foto keluarganya. Dia masih ingat wajah ibu dan ayahnya. Dia sendiri difoto bersebelahan dengan adik kembarnya.

"Tidak salah lagi, ketampananmu adalah warisan ibumu," kata V kemudian ikut berdiri di dekatnya. "Ibumu adalah wanita yang cantik dan bermartabat. Kau seharusnya bangga mempunyai ibu seperti dia."

"Tetapi dia telah meninggalkan aku sendirian, terpisah dari adikku," kata Vergil dingin. "Dia memilih menyelamatkan adikku dan melupakan aku yang sedang bermain di luar."

"'_Alasan berkata "Mukjizat", Newton berkata "Keraguan"'._ Oh Vergil, berbagilah rasa itu denganku. Selagi kau belum berbuat lebih jauh, alangkah baiknya jika kita bahas sedikit perasaanmu."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu kini berhadapan dengan Vergil. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, hingga V bisa menyentuh pipi Vergil. "Aku tahu, kau tidak bisa membenci umat manusia. Kau dilahirkan dari rahim seorang manusia. Kau membenci umat manusia, itu berarti kau membenci ibumu juga."

"Berhenti berbicara soal ibuku!" tukas iblis bermata biru itu tidak sabaran. Dia bergerak mundur dan menjauh dari V. Dimensi di sekitarnya kemudian berubah menjadi gelap. Hening lalu memekakkan telinga mereka. V kemudian menjentikkan jari dan dimensi kembali berubah. Kini mereka berada di sebuah ruangan besar bertirai merah. Di hadapan mereka terdapat dua kursi dan meja bundar. V berkata, "Duduklah, Vergil. Mari kita bicara baik-baik."

Sekali lagi Vergil mencoba menerka mengenai keberadaannya. Apakah ini masih dalam mimpinya? Apakah dia sudah berada di dunia nyata? V bisa melakukan apa saja termasuk berpindah dari satu dimensi ke dimensi lainnya. Tapi dia tadi bilang bahwa dia rapuh seperti manusia. Seharusnya dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melakukan semua ini. Vergil tidak ingin melawannya dulu. Dia ingin tahu ujung dari pembicaraan ini.

"Bicaralah," kata Vergil kemudian duduk. Pedangnya diletakkan di atas meja.

"Baiklah, silakan menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku. Ingatlah bahwa aku adalah bagian dari dirimu. Pertanyaan ini pasti muncul di kepalamu juga. Kini aku berhadapan denganmu, anggaplah kau sedang mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang kau buat sendiri."

"Singkatnya, aku seperti sedang bercermin."

"Ah, benar sekali. Aku akan membantumu menemukan semua jawaban yang kau cari selama ini. Aku sengaja muncul di hadapanmu supaya kau tetap waras. Kau tidak akan berbicara sendiri lagi, Vergil."

Cahaya di sekitar mereka sekarang meredup. Vergil menghela nafas beberapa kali supaya dia bisa lebih tenang berhadapan dengan lelaki misterius ini. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke mata hijau lelaki di depannya. Dia sudah sering melakukan ini, berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Namun orang yang diajak bicara bukanlah dirinya sendiri, melainkan orang lain yang berasal dari dalam dirinya.

"Kau mengumpulkan banyak kekuatan. Kau berkelana ke semua dimensi di dunia ini demi menambah kuat langkah kakimu. Sekarang kau sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Vergil?"

"Aku akan mengalahkan adikku. Akan kubuat dia mengakui kekuatanku."

"Kau akan menantang adikmu berperang, hm? Sadarkah kau bahwa rencanamu itu tidak hanya melibatkan adikmu saja? Kau muncul ke permukaan, kau akan membuat seluruh dunia menyaksikanmu. Itu artinya, perangmu akan berakibat kehancuran di dunia ini."

"Peperangan akan memakan korban yang tidak sedikit. Dunia ini akan menjadi sumber kekuatanku. Biarkan mereka menyaksikan apa yang akan kulakukan. Mereka harus tahu bahwa aku adalah kekuatanku yang mutlak."

"'_Dia yang mengikat diri pada kenikmatan, akan membawa hidup pada kehancuran_'. Apa kau pernah membayangkan kekacauan yang kau timbulkan akibat perbuatanmu, Vergil? Umat manusia akan ikut punah. Dunia akan kosong di bawah telapak kakimu. Itukah yang kau inginkan? Bukankah kekosongan itu membosankan?"

"Manusia itu penuh keraguan. Kau meragukanku, aku perlu menyingkirkanmu. Aku tidak ingin rencanaku dihalangi oleh keraguan apa pun."

"Kau berniat menyingkirkanku? Silakan saja. Tapi aku yakin kau akan menyesal telah membuangku. Jika kau melakukannya, berarti kau menolak apa yang telah diberikan oleh ibumu di waktu kecil. Oh Vergil, cinta dan kasih ibumu adalah bagian dari kekuatanmu. Mengapa kau ingin membuangnya juga?"

Satu kalimat itu membuat Vergil terdiam. Dia memang tidak bisa menghindar dari kenyataan bahwa ada darah manusia mengalir di dalam dirinya. Dia tidak bisa berbohong jika dia sangat mencintai ibunya. Tetapi dia sudah sampai di sini. Perjalanannya sudah sangat jauh sampai banyak hal yang dia korbankan. Dia sudah lelah menjadi lemah. Sekarang saatnya dia menjadi kuat. Dia tidak akan membalik badan lagi.

"'_Menuju bahaya aku merangkak. Telanjang, tak berdaya, dan mengisak kuat_'," kini giliran Vergil membalas bait puisi V. "Aku berjuang melawan segala keraguan dan ketakutanku. Aku sudah sampai di sini, tak mungkin bagiku mengurungkan niatku. Kau pikir aku gila? Kau salah, V. Aku melakukan ini dengan kesadaran penuh."

"Jika akal sehatmu masih bisa diajak berbicara, mengapa harus melakukan ini? Menjadi kuat tidak perlu membuang apa pun yang berharga. Justru seharusnya, kau punya kekuatan untuk melindunginya," ucap V mulai cemas di balik senyumnya. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah kau sedang dalam ketakutan? Kau menjadi kuat karena kau sedang menghindari sesuatu yang membuatmu takut, iya kan? '_Bisakah aku melihat air mata jatuh tanpa merasakan kesedihan yang dibagi?_'."

Vergil tertawa lembut dan berkata, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan kesedihan. Bertahun-tahun aku hidup melupakan kesedihan. Aku menguras habis air mataku supaya aku tidak lagi menangis. Tekadku menjadi iblis terkuat supaya aku tidak bersedih lagi."

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal semua pernyataanmu. Kau menjadi kuat karena kau ingin membuang semua kelemahanmu. Aku tahu kau itu rapuh, kesedihan dan ketakutanmu adalah—"

"Aku tidak rapuh!" bentak Vergil kemudian. Dengan cepat dia mengambil pedang dan dihunus tepat ke leher V. Mata birunya berkilat marah dan dia berkata, "Aku adalah kekuatan yang mutlak. Tidak ada kelemahan dalam diriku. Aku lelah bersedih, aku lelah ketakutan, aku menjadi kuat supaya tidak ada lagi yang bisa melemahkanku!"

"Kau punya hati, Vergil!" balas V membentak dan dia kini ikut berdiri. "Merasa takut dan sedih bukanlah kesalahan. Kau belajar dari kesalahan itu untuk menjadi kuat. Tapi ini bukan alasan untuk menjadi iblis jahat! Ayahmu seorang iblis yang mempunyai hati, lalu menikah dengan ibumu yang cantik dan melahirkan kalian anak-anak yang manis. Jika ayahmu adalah orang jahat, kau tidak akan hidup di muka bumi ini!"

"Berhenti bicara soal orangtuaku!"

"Dunia akan binasa akibat obsesi kekanak-kanakanmu!"

Vergil tiba-tiba menggeram dan mengeluarkan gelombang kuat hingga membuat V terpental jauh darinya. Seketika dimensi berubah, mereka kini berada di kamar tidur yang sedang dilahap api. Hawa panas menusuk hingga ke tulang, tapi ini tidak berpengaruh bagi Vergil. Pria berambut perak itu kemudian mendekati V yang sedang berusaha bangkit. Dia menyentuh dagu lelaki itu dengan sarung pedangnya dan berkata, "Kau adalah sisi manusiaku. Kau adalah tempat aku menampung rasa sakit dan sedihku. Coba sekarang kita buktikan jika kau benar-benar terhubung denganku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sambil tersenyum jahat, Vergil meletakkan pedangnya di telapak tangan. Dengan cepat dia menyayatnya sampai mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Dia tidak merasakan sakit, tapi V yang kemudian mengerang kesakitan karena tangannya terluka. "Aaargh!" sayatan lebar di telapak tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Tidak sampai di situ, Vergil lalu menyayat lengannya dan lukanya dirasakan oleh V.

"Hentikan, Vergil! Aaargh!" seru V mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi iblis bermata biru itu tidak menghiraukannya. Sekarang dia menusuk pahanya hingga tembus. V merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sepanjang kakinya. Dia jatuh dan mengerang. Semakin dia memohon, semakin Vergil menyiksanya.

"Kau bilang obsesiku adalah kekanak-kanakan? Siapa yang sedang memohon ampun sekarang? Anak yang kecil malang. '_Meragulah, meragulah, dan jangan percaya tanpa percobaan!_'" kata Vergil geram sambil menghujam pedangnya sekali lagi ke kakinya.

Perlakuannya terhadap V berhenti sampai di sana. Dia terluka, V terluka, keduanya sama-sama berlumuran darah. Vergil bisa sembuh dengan cepat karena dia adalah setengah iblis. Namun yang terjadi pada V membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Luka-luka di tubuh V tidak cepat sembuh seperti dirinya. Lelaki bertato itu masih mengerang kesakitan. Linangan air mata keluar dari mata hijaunya. Vergil menghampirinya dan berlutut di dekatnya. "Kau tidak bisa sembuh cepat?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa sembuh cepat sedangkan aku bukan iblis sepertimu?" jawab V lirih.

"Kau rasakan sekarang apa yang kurasakan. Sayangnya, semua yang kurasakan itu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh sejak lama," ucap Vergil sambil membelai wajah V dengan sarung pedangnya. Dia meneruskan, "Kata-katamu terdengar indah, seindah aku memandang mata hijaumu. Aku ingin menyimpanmu lebih lama. Namun kau hanya akan memperlambat langkahku. Sakit? Perih? Semua itu menguras tenagamu kan? Jika kau ingin menjadi kuat, jadilah aku."

Di sela usahanya menahan sakit dan tangis, V mencoba tersenyum dan berkata, "'_Anak lelaki hilang di rawa yang sepi, dipandu oleh cahaya berkeliaran. Dia menangis. Tapi Tuhan pun mendekat, hadir seperti seorang ayah…_'. Oh Vergil, kau pun sama malangnya denganku. Semoga kau temukan cahaya untuk memandumu pulang. Tak ada yang bisa kau dapat dalam kegelapan. Kau menjadi kuat karena pernah merasakan sedih dan sakit. Tapi jangan lupa, bahwa cinta dan kasih manusia telah membuatmu bertahan hidup sampai sekarang."

"Aku sedang berpikir untuk melenyapkanmu. Apa aku harus menusuk Yamato ke jantungmu?"

V menjulurkan tangan dan meraih wajah Vergil. Dia berkata, "Aku sudah menderita. Tapi jika kau lakukan itu, kau yang akan menderita."

"Paling tidak aku bisa membuatmu tidur nyenyak, Sayang."

"Aku akan tidur tanpa kau hujam pedangmu di dadaku, Sayang."

Dengan tenaga seadanya, V menarik Vergil dalam dekapannya. Dirasakan detak jantung pria itu di dekatnya. _Ah_, seperti ini rasanya hidup. Segala perasaan bercampur aduk dan membuat semangat. Kebahagiaan, kegembiraan, kesedihan, kemarahan, terasa dalam setiap degupnya. V merasakan kedua tangan Vergil membalas pelukannya. Tubuh yang menyimpannya masih punya hati yang lembut. Dia sangat berharap Vergil mau mempertahankannya. Jika hatinya dibuang, dia akan menjadi iblis seutuhnya. Tak ada lagi tempat bagi V dalam tubuh Vergil.

"'_Kekuatan adalah nyawa yang membentuk tubuh…_'," ucap Vergil lembut.

V membalasnya dengan berbisik, "'_Tuhan akan menghukum manusia dalam keabadian, yang mengikuti kekuatannya._'"

Penglihatan Vergil kemudian dikaburkan oleh cahaya putih yang sangat terang. Sosok V berangsur hilang dari hadapannya. Dimensi di sekitarnya berubah menjadi dunia nyata. Vergil mendapati dirinya berbaring di lantai dingin di sebuah rumah kosong. Pedang Yamato tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya. Dia bangun dan memandang berkeliling. Ini adalah rumah orangtuanya. Di depannya terpajang foto keluarganya. Dia lalu berdiri dan menarik keluar pedangnya.

"Dante…" ucapnya sambil berjalan tertatik mendekati foto itu.

Vergil tidak terkecoh dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dia lihat dalam mimpinya. Otaknya sudah diperintah untuk menghapus segala ingatan tentang sosok manusia yang ditemuinya. Sekuat apa pun lelaki itu memberinya peringatan, dia tidak akan mengurungkan niatnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, yaitu menjadikan dirinya iblis yang sesungguhnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang seraya mengangkat pedangnya. Dan dalam satu hembusan nafas panjang, dia menghujam pedangnya tepat ke jantungnya.

"'_Hancurkan rantai berat yang membelenggu tulang-tulangku…!_'"

-the end-

* * *

Poem credits to William Blake for following titles :

1\. Infant Sorrow

2\. You Don't Believe

3\. On Another's Sorrow

4\. Earth's Answer

5\. Eternity

6\. Human Abstract

7\. The Little Boy Found

8\. The Marriage of Heaven and Hell

A/N : Hola, minna-san! DMC fans, mari merapat! Saya bikin fanfic baru dan masih seputar V. Kali ini saya konfronkan dia dengan Vergil. Kita gak pernah liat mereka bertemu di game kan? Ini akan jadi pemicu imajinasi kalian yang pengen banget V ketemu Vergil. You know what? Ini adalah fanfic terberat yang saya buat. Karena saya harus membaca beberapa puisi karangan William Blake utk menghidupkan ceritanya. V membaca bait-bait puisi William Blake, ya kan? Bait puisinya saya terjemahin. Tapi saya yakin terjemahannya gak 100% bener. Jadi mohon maaf ya kalo masih ada salah2. Buat yg udah baca, monggo mampir ke kolom komentar dan review. Arigatou!


End file.
